


The Peasant and The Firelord

by Gael_In_Red (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gay anxiety, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Swearing, Zuko swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gael_In_Red
Summary: Firelord Zuko has a crush on a certain warrior from the water tribe. However, Sokka already has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I shut my eyes. How is the fucking FIRELORD crushing on a peasent from the water tribe?!? I sighed. He’s already in a relationship, Zuko I thought. It isn't important. Suki is awfully nice, but I’m the Firelord. Normally, I could get almost anyone I want, but Sokka seems to really love Suki. Besides, I’m too busy for love. Uncle would know what to do, I think to myself. 

As I walk to the Jasmine Dragon, a searing pain shoots through my stomach. I wonder why they’re called butterflies when they hurt more than daggers. I open the door, and a familiar face smiles at me. Katara.  
“Uncle, I need love advice,” I clear my throat, and avoid all eye contact with Katara. Ever since the caves, she’s believed that I had a crush on her. “There’s uh, someone I like, but he-they’re already in a relationship. What should I do?” I feel Katara’s blue eyes upon me.  
“Follow your heart Firelord Zuko. Tell them how you truly feel. Speak from the heart, be honest,” he spoke slowly. There is a glimmer of mischief in his shining brown eyes.  
“If I may inquire,” Katara jumps in. “Who is the lucky individual who’s caught the Firelord’s attention?”  
I look towards the green and yellow carpeting. “Someone you know,” I reply hesitantly.  
“Is it Suki?” She smiles peevishly. I’m starting to understand why she annoys Sokka. “I bet it’s Suki! Oooooh maybe it’s me! Is it me, Zuko?”  
Rage burns inside me like a flame. I feel my face redden. Uncle would want me to calm down, but I have to let it out. “IT’S NOT YOU! OR SUKI!”  
She scrunches her brow. I can see the mental gymnastics that she’s doing. “Then who is it? Toph is single, and so are all of the other women I know…” Then it clicks. “Oh. It’s ok, Zuko. Just… Aang is off-limits.”  
Uncle pats me on the back. “I always knew, nephew.”  
“I know.”

When I returned to the palace, someone was waiting for me. I felt my heart pounding in my throat. Sokka had requested an audience with me. Alone.  
As I enter the room, he bows. “Firelord Zuko,” he smiles. His beautiful teeth are glistening.  
“Hey, Sokka. What’s going on?” I ask, trying to be calm. He’s so close to me…  
“I just wanted to see you! Like old times!” he is clearly up to something.  
“I wanted to talk to you, Sokka. About something important.”  
Sokka tilts his head quizzically. “Why me? I don’t really have a role in anything important…”  
“You have a role in my life. I can’t overstate how much you mean to me. You were there for me even when I didn’t have my uncle. Sokka I-”  
Suddenly, Sokka puts his finger to my lips. I feel my face turning redder than my firebending. “Talk faster! I’m impatient!” He moves his finger.  
“I-I love you Sokka.”  
His face changes immediately. His playful smile turns to quiet pondering. I know the look well. It’s his strategizing face. He begins pacing around the room and I feel my heart begging for a response.  
After almost ten minutes, I throw my arms into the air. “Well?!”  
He sighs. “Spirits, this is so hard! I love Suki, but you are pretty cute… Look, I’m sorry Mr. Firelord, but Suki and I have something really special. I’ll tell you if anything changes.”  
I don’t know what I was expecting. I always knew that Sokka wasn’t straight, but I always forgot about Suki. Still, his rejection broke my heart. “Sorry,” I mumbled. “I forgot that you were dating Suki.”  
“Don’t be sorry!” He lifts up my chin as my pupils dilate. To my surprise, Sokka kisses me on the cheek before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko visits Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! please message me on discord I wanna start doing commisions. my discord is gael-in-red#4848

“SOKKA!” I shout as he giggles and rushes out the door. My face feels hot and red. Spirits, why did he do that? It doesn’t matter. He’ll never break up with Suki. Never.   
My life had fallen into a steady cycle of unhappiness. Aang and Katara visited on occasion, but they weren’t able to make me feel better. Toph came too, but she was really busy with metalbending school. Maybe Azula would know what to do… 

As I walk into the ward, I feel uneasy. Pairs of eyes stare right through me. But Aeula seems to flinch. She stares at the ground, her arms bound together. “Zuzu,” she mutters. “Why have you come here?”  
“I need your help,” I sigh. Her face contorts into a smile. “You’re good at manipulating people, so maybe you can help me.”  
“You’ll need to help me first. Get me out of this place!” Azula cried indignantly. She has clearly lost her ability to hide her emotions.  
“Azula, don’t waste my time. You won’t leave until you actually put some effort into improving your mental health. This is for your own good.”  
I think she’s about to cry. “Please, Zuzu. Everyone here thinks I’m a monster…”  
“Look, help me out here,” I sigh. “I have a crush on Sokka, but h-”  
She tilts her head. “That water tribe peasant boy? I thought you liked his sister. Wait! You like   
Boys?!? Wait until I tell father! He’ll be so disappointed!” She smirks.  
“Azula, you had a crush on that circus girl. Don’t deny it, I saw you try to kiss her at the beach. Anyways, Sokka is dating someone else, but I really like him. How can I get him to like me back?”  
“I did not have a crush on Ty Lee!” Azula blushes.   
“That’s not the point! Just answer my fucking question!” I’m getting exasperated.   
“Take the obstacles out of the picture. Or intimidate him. That usually works. Threaten him into liking you.”  
“Has that ever worked for you?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.   
“It worked! In my dreams… Nobody has really ever loved me, Zuko. I don’t know how love even feels. People have only feared me.”  
“I think mom loved you. I know she did,” I put my hand on her shoulder.  
“Whatever. Ask the Avatar. Or that waterbender girl.”  
“Fine. Bye, Azula.”  
“Zuzu! Please don’t leave me here!” She cries. But I already have one foot out the door.


End file.
